sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Lancer
Name: Jonathan 'Badass Johnny' Lancer Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Jonathan's two main interests in life are football and creative writing. He wanted to play college football, and take an English major in college. Jonathan's main prose topics are fantasy and science fiction, and he'll write poems about just about anything. Appearance: Jonathan is 6'4, and weighs around 240. He has short brown hair, and round blue eyes. The left side of his face is horribly scarred and disfigured, the result of an accident in his past (he also can't see out of his left eye). Jonathan is broad shouldered, has a wide chest, and is very muscular. He also has a square chin, and thick eyebrows. He's wearing a white T-shirt, an Under-Armor undershirt, and jean overalls. Biography: Jonathan was born to Malcolm Lancer, a police officer, and Jane Lancer, a lawyer. Jonathan enjoyed reading from a young age, his first book being 'Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone'. He also enjoyed football, his older brother Brian Lancer being the one who introduced him to it. Every summer, Jonathan and Brian would go down to his uncle house's in Iowa. His uncle was a farmer, and one of the things Jonathan's brother loved doing was hunting there. His uncle, however, would never let Jonathan on those hunts, not until he was 10 and his brother was 15. Jonathan was allowed to go on the hunt, as long as he didn't shoot any guns. The day started out perfectly. Jonathan was happy- he and his brother were finally doing this together. Unfortunately, just like people can have incredibly good luck, people can have incredibly bad luck. John had never been hunting before, and he had been too eager to go to listen to his uncle's safety rules. He was hit by his brother's shotgun, which tore apart the left side of Jon's face. That was bad enough, but what happened after was even more damaging to Jon. His brother Brain, consumed with guilt over what he had done, turned the shotgun on himself, and committed suicide. Jonathan's uncle, hearing Jonathan's scream, ran out to find him lying in the dirt, a puddle of blood by his face. Calling the ambulance, Jonathan was quickly taken to the emergency room. For that first day, they weren't sure if Jonathan was going to make it- He'd lost a lot of blood, and wound looked horrible. After that, though, they knew he was going to make it. His parents tried to give him the best care they could, but even with reconstructive surgery, the left side of his face was still terribly scarred, as it would remain. After that, Jonathan became a loner. The other kids stayed away from him, thinking of him as mostly a monster, but unfortunately, the cruel kids didn't stay away from him. They'd walk right up to him when he went to school, making fun of it, calling him a monster. Because of this, Jonathan learned to stay away from other people. The only things that Jonathan really enjoyed were football, and reading and writing. Jonathan would make daily trips to the library, getting engrossed in various science fiction and fantasy novels. As he did this, he started to notice another kid his age, whom often came to the library. Instead of fantasy or science fiction, however, that boy read philosophy. Eventually, Jonathan got up the courage to talk to the kid. To Jonathan's surprise, the kid treated him like a friend. They introduced each other, and Jonathan found out that the boy's name was Mark Tavarian. Eventually, they became good friends. Both of them shared a love for the fantastic, so both of them often played in the woods. It was back then when Jonathan got his nickname. Mark and he created whole new worlds, the duo fighting monsters and villains. However, in all of these quests, Mark always played the role of the tactician of the two, the man who would come up with the way to defeat the monster. Jonathan, on the other hand, was always the one who would do the actual fighting of the monster. And to play his role, he'd do anything- climb the tallest tree and jump off, swim across the river in his clothes, create a fort- anything. Because of this daring, and the fact that Jonathan was always the one to fight the monsters, Mark christened him 'Badass Johnny' one of the days. The nickname stuck, and Jonathan and Mark found themselves using it when ever they talked. Mark and Jonathan stayed friends as they went into high school. When Mark was 13, Jonathan was the only one who noticed the personality change he underwent after his father's accident. Jonathan saw his charming mask for what it was- a disguise, a simple defense mechanism. Jonathan never went and confronted Mark about this, however, for fear of alienating the one friend he did have. And Jonathan truly did have no other friends. Because of the bad experiences he had before, he tried to speak to people as little as possible (except for Mark, of course). This odd silence and isolation, combined with his disfigurement, led to all sorts of rumors about Jonathan- none of them good ones. Even the football team was not friends with him, none of them liking the silent, scarred boy. In middle school, he was bullied often, but he rarely spoke out about, instead confiding only in Mark. However, in high school, these bullying issues stopped (well, for the most part). Jonathan, due to the weight lifting he did for football, was becoming a very strong kid. This, combined with the fact that he had a terrible reputation, stopped anyone from bothering him. Jonathan was not a violent kid, however. He looked up to Mark, and since Mark was always repulsed by violence, Jonathan took a code of nonviolence. When people did bully him, he'd merely ignore them, and walk away from them. So far, this is how Jonathan's been living his life: shunning other people, and depending on Mark for support. He does draw joy from the few other things that he has stuck with through out life, like football, and reading and writing. He also has not given up on romance, and is interested in quite a few of the girls in his grade (although unable to talk to them, afraid of how they'd react to him). Advantages: Jonathan is in great shape, and quite strong. Disadvantages: Jonathan has a very hard time talking to, and trusting people. Also, most people would be afraid of Jonathan, knowing all the rumors about him. Another thing that would hold him back is his code of nonviolence, which he always tries his hardest to follow. Designated Number: Male Student no. 104 The above biography is as written by Rational Paranoia. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Remington 870MCS Conclusions: Johnny's got a guuuuuun! Johnny's got a guuuuuun! Unfortunately, I don't think Two-Face has all that much going for him other than that. I mean, everything he's got, other people have in spades. Sorry Johnny, but yooouuuu're oooooooout! Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Alexis Machina 'Collected Weapons: ' Remington 870MCS (designated weapon, to Noah Jacobs) '''Allies: Dawn Beckworth, Noah Jacobs, Mark Tavarian Enemies: Bobby Jacks, J.R. Rizzolo Mid-Game Evaluation: Jonathan “Badass Johnny” Lancer first appeared on our screens in the barracks, trying to find his friend Mark Tavarian. He managed to encounter Bobby Jacks, who Johnny had witnessed killing Reg Robson previously, and then held Bobby in a Mexican standoff between themselves and S.A.D.D.. The situation turned sour after Bobby shot three other students, and Johnny was unable to move from his position. Eventually, Bobby and SADD ran away, and he was able to meet up with Mark and run off into the jungle. Badass Johnny could be next found at the Jailhouse, without Mark, who he had lost somewhere in the dark. After giving a small eulogy to a fallen player, he was surprised by Dawn Beckworth, and later Noah Jacobs who he both befriended. It appeared that the mute Dawn and Johnny had fell instantly in love, and after hearing the announcements, decided to go with Noah to find their friends John Sheppard and Kyrie Joseph, and get revenge on Lex Machina. The trio would appear in the graveyard and end up finding J.R. Rizzolo, who was chasing Velvet Retsiloh. The Riz opened fire upon the group, injuring Johnny in the collarbone, while his girlfriend Dawn suffered fatal wounds. Chaos ensured, and after listening to the announcement, the deaths of their friends and the impending collar detonation from staying in a dangerzone, the group split. Johnny would find himself following Dawn to the Northern Coast, where they would share one last kiss before Girl 73 died in his arms. After greving for a while, he had a chance encounter with Lex Machina, the girl that had previously killed off some of Badass Johnny’s friends from the football team. Empting a full clip of bullets from her Kel Tech, he suffered massive damage to his system, now suffering a broken rib and a fatal punctured lung. Too late, Noah found the now dying Johnny. Telling Noah his and Dawn’s killers, Noah chased after Lex, leaving him. Boy 104 would die in the hands of Dawn Beckworth due to lung failure directly caused by Lex Machina. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, well, well. It looks like 'Badass Johnny' wasn’t so ‘Badass’ after all. Pity, he could have been so much more, if only he got over his niceties. Still, you gotta admit: he did make some decent fanfic. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jonathan was adopted by D/N after his original handler went inactive. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. V3: *Sound and Fury *These Walls *A Convoluted Conventicle *Everdreamers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Lancer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students